Harry Potter and The Old Republic
by Tellie571
Summary: Harry fell through the Veil in the DoM instead of Sirius, and on the other side he was introduced to an entirely new world filled with aliens, robots and strange powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Old Republic.**

**Prologue:**

Harry watched Sirius and Bellatrix duel fiercely even as Dumbledore subdued the other Death Eaters scattered about the room. Multicoloured jets of light blasting back and forth between the two duelers who were laughing and taunting each other as they batted away spells that cracked the stone floor.

Gripping his wand tighter Harry ran towards them as he shouted "Stupefy", the red bolt of light flew towards Bellatrix's back but was stopped by a casual wave of her wand.

She was about to say something before another bolt, green this time flew towards her from Sirius' wand. Dodging to the side she snarled at Sirius before grinning. "Hope you're not emotionally attached to the boy dearest cousin".

She then flicked her wand towards Harry who flew straight towards the strangely fluttering veil. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Coldness pierced him like thousands of knives slowly cutting him, he couldn't breathe as he flew through a vortex of pain and ice. He screamed even though air and long since abandoned his lungs. As soon as it had started it was over, and he was deposited from out of thin air into a marvelous grand hall in front of a pair of surprised humans in strange armour and long brown and hooded robes.

Looking closer at the two beings who suddenly held beams of blue and green light respectively in their hands he was surprised to notice that one of them was far from human, with his…it's red skin, black tattoos and small horns it was clearly something that was not part of the wizarding world, with a surprised "oh" Harry fainted.

When Harry woke up again the first thing he saw were the white roof tiling of the hospital wing. "Just a dream", he muttered, '_soon Madam Pomfrey will come and rebuke me for landing myself in the hospital wing again'_, he thought. It was only when he took a look about the room that he realized it was not a dream at all. First of all, the hospital wing was not even close to the size of this room, secondly last he checked the hospital wing did not have robots, blinking machinery and strange creatures scattered about it.

"Where the hell am I", he muttered slightly as the man who was one of the two he had fainted in front of walked over.

"You are in the infirmary of the Jedi Temple young one", the man said. Looking closer Harry could see that the man was older than he looked. Reasonably powerfully built, his hair was still brown but greying around the temples. Laugh lines stretched out from the corners of his eyes and mouth, and he had a healthy tan, but the eyes. His eyes held a deep wisdom and age that clearly marked the man out as someone who had seen much, done more and lived to tell about it.

"Your instincts serve you well young one", the man said with a smile as he took a seat close to Harry. "I am Ven Zallow, a Master of the Jedi Order here on Couruscant, might I inquire as to who you are? With your strange clothing and the fact that you appear to never have seen a Jedi before?"

Harry gulped slightly as he tried to calm his mind as Snape had told him to do during his abysmal Occlumency lessons. "I, my name is Harry Potter sir", he stammered slightly as he took in more of the room. "And I've never heard of any of those things you just mentioned".

The man, no Master Zallow's eyebrows rose slightly as he heard what Harry said. "Surely you must have heard of the Jedi Order? We have served as protectors of the peace for the Republic for over twenty thousand years".

Harry gaped, "Twenty thousand years? But, that's not possible, The first republic that I know of was the Roman Republic, and even that wasn't even founded until two thousand years ago or such", Harry was getting more confused by the minute and even Zallow, who appeared to have a great talent for staying calm and composed was starting to look confused.

"I think", Zallow said as he stroked his chin slightly, "that you had best tell me everything you know", he folded his hands in front of him and leaned back in the chair.

Harry started with the night on Halloween in 1981, as that was the easiest way to start. He told him about the wizarding world, of how he had become a celebrity before he could even talk, about his run ins with Voldemort and other assorted dark creatures and the like, leading up to the battle in the Department of Mysteries, and how he had fallen through the Veil and ended up here.

Zallow seemed skeptical at first but as more was told his eyes widened slightly as possible theories came and went, and once Harry had finished his story he looked slightly mournful as he prepared to give Harry his theory.

"I will do my best to explain to you what has happened Harry, you coming here was no fluke. It was the will of the Force that you be brought here, that should at least give you a small sense of comfort".

He offered Harry a glass of water before he continued. "I do not believe that you are on earth anymore Harry", he held up a hand to forestall Harry's objection. "I do not think you are even in the same galaxy, this veil of yours must be some sort of artifact, powered by the Force to act as a method of long way transportation, I have not heard of such a device but if there is any information about such a thing we shall find it in the Jedi Archives".

"I wish I could say that I can send you home to your friends, but until we learn more you will have to stay here, food and bedding will naturally be provided for you", he said with a comforting smile.

Harry fell back against the headboard of the bed as all emotion drained out of him. "So I'm, I'm stuck here sir"? At Zallow's nod he slumped his head slightly as he tried to force his mind to come up with a solution, anything to help him get out of the mess he was in, giving up as nothing came to him he decided to ask a question instead.

"You mentioned the Force, what is it exactly"?

Zallow smiled as he prepared to lecture about a subject that fascinated him. "The Force is what gives a Jedi his powers you see, it is an energy field that surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together".

"Like magic"? Harry asked.

Zallow laughed slightly at Harry's outburst. "Many primitive civilizations have called it magic over the years, but here and in the rest of the galaxy it is known as the Force, you are strong in the Force this much I know", he said as he studied Harry with more scrutiny.

"If you are willing there would most definitely be a place for you in the Jedi Order, as long as you heed your Masters and pay attention to your studies you could easily become a great Jedi".

Harry, who really had no better choice at the moment nodded slightly to himself as he pondered the offer. "I see no better alternative so I suppose I should consider it an honour to become part of the Jedi Order".

Zallow held up a hand to silence Harry. "Before you make your choice I will fill you in on the latest events. For the last sixteen years the Republic and Jedi Order have been at war with the Sith Empire. The Sith is a race of humanoid beings native to the planet Korriban and have been the foe of the Jedi Order for millennia", he frowned slightly as he explained all he knew about the original Sith Empire that had been defeated in the Great Hyperspace War, thirteen hundred years earlier, of how the Republic had decided to exterminate the entire Sith species in the aftermath and of how the few survivors had grown strong and nurtured their hatred at the far edges of unknown space beyond the Outer Rim, all the way to present day.

When he was finished with the impromptu history lesson he rose from his chair. "I will leave you now so that you can make your decision in private. Food and clean clothes will be sent up to you", with that he bowed slightly before Harry and then he turned around and walked out of the room.

While Harry was deep in thought Ven was discussing their newest resident with Masters Ovarre, Thc'ick'ad and Qul, the last two being a Trandoshan and Zabrak respectively.

"The boy is too old Ven, he should not be given training", Ovarre said as he shook his head slightly.

Master Qul, who had been there when Harry had arrived thought otherwise and floated a small blue glass sphere towards Ovarre. "The boy had this with him when he arrived".

Ovarre frowned slightly as he pushed a small measure of the Force into the small glass ball and was surprised to hear a female raspy voice whisper to him.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord know not…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

"A prophecy", Ovarre whispered to himself.

"As you can see Ovarre", Ven spoke up as he collected the ball into one his his robe pockets. "The boy is a special case, besides he have previous experience with the Force…not the traditional Jedi way of course, but the experience is there none the less, and do not make me remind you of your own age when you joined the Order", he finished off his last barb with a slight smile.

Ovarre had the decency to blush slightly as he remembered his own age had been far from young when he had been accepted. "You are right of course, but the boy still worries me, I have tried to see his future but a shroud of darkness hides it from me".

Thc'ick'ad closed his eyes slightly as he focused n the living Force. "The subjects of prophecy have always been difficult to read my friend, and with a destiny as his it is clear that darkness will lay across his path, this does not mean he will fall to the Dark Side of the Force however…you have my approval to offer the boy training and acceptance within the Order, and I assume both of you are in agreement", he nodded slightly as Ven and Qul who returned the nod.

"That leaves your vote my friend", he said to Ovarre. "I will not disprove this Councils decision my friends, I give my voice of approval to accepting young Potter into the Order", Ovarre said with a smile.

"I will tell him tomorrow then and if he agrees I shall take him on as my Padawan learner, I have missed the experience ever since Aryn finished her trials", Ven said as he rose up and bowed to the other Masters. "May the Force be with you my friends", he said to them before leaving for his quarters.

**Ok, so this story has been stirring around in my head for years now, and since this received the highest amount of votes I will finish writing a few more chapters before returning my attention to my other fics which are still stubbornly refusing to let me come up with new ideas (do not worry I shall persevere somehow, so expect a few more chapters on this before I update the other fics.**

**When we eventually get into the SWTOR game verse itself I will probably do between one to three chapters per planet (depends on how long the questline is) Polls on eventual relationships and Light/Darkside will come up sooner or later as we move further into the fic, but I will tell you here and now there will be some changes to certain quests and such to fit into my grand scheme *insert evil overlord cackle* but I think they are changes you lot will enjoy.**

**On other news, Commander Potter, and A Light in the Dark is still up for grabs by anyone who wants to take them off my hands (all I ask is that you inform me by either review or pm that you have taken it over, no need to ask permission, I will be happy so long as they receive a new life)**

**As always reviews/thoughts/constructive criticism is welcome, so hit that review button and tell me what you think (just be gentle, as I have just started to flesh out the backstory leading up to the main course so to speak) **

**-Tellie571 out**


	2. Chapter I: A Shroud of Darkness

**Chapter I: A Shroud of Darkness**

The next four years passed all to quickly for Harry. At first, he was elated to join the Jedi Order after learning of its history and the role it had played for several thousand years, and as such he had thrown himself into his training with a fury and dedication that had left the Masters stunned. Jedi Master Ven Zallow, whom had taken Harry as his Padawan learner was pleased with Harry and his progress. While stern, the Jedi Master was a good mentor, and they often found themselves discussing the Force.

**Flashback:**_ "Remember my young Padawan, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him", Zallow said calmly to Harry. Harry, whom was not as calm was standing upside down, supporting his weight on one arm as the other grasped a trainingsaber that was currently blocking shots from a remote._

"_What does that have to do with anything"? Harry winced as yet another stinging blow hit him in the side from the remote, and it was only through sheer stubbornness that he managed to remain in the position he was._

"_It means that when you calm your emotions, let go of conscious thought and bring your instincts out to the fore, you will be able to truly start using the Force". Zallow motioned for Harry to sit, and Harry graciously flipped over and landed on his knees while deactivating the trainingsaber. _

_Standing up, Master Zallow started pacing as he tried his best to make Harry understand. "The way you used the Force before your arrival here was something else entirely. You forced it to bend to your will, and like a tame beast it followed your commands. Effective enough for your people no doubt, but in the scale of things nothing more than parlour tricks. When you can truly feel the Force, when you can hear it sing from all around you and to guide it in any shape or form, then my young Padawan you will be truly alive", Harry smiled slightly as Zallow got caught up in his lecture mode._

"_For several months now we have tried to teach you how to meditate properly so that you can grasp the force…so far it has been a failure", Harry hung his head at Zallow's sad tone._

"_Do not worry Padawan I am not saying this is your fault, if your combat lessons are anything to go buy you will become a great Jedi", he smiled at Harry._

"_But how"? Harry asked, "even the younglings beat me in combat training", Harry tried to keep his voice and emotions calm like Zallow had tried to teach him but some of the frustrations must have leaked through as Zallow shook his head slightly._

"_Careful with your emotions Padawan", he said gently. "You have probably not noticed it, but the few times you have been surprised by a move in the dueling rings here, you have acted with masterful precision, so it is perhaps through lightsaber drills we can get you to finally touch the Force"._

_Harry was about to refute Zallow's words, but then he remembered several times where a lunge, slash or kick had surprised him in his practice duels. At the time he had paid no heed to it as he was more focused on trying to avoid getting beaten to a pulp. "Alright Master", he said with a nod. "Let's try it"._

_Zallow smiled as he handed him a helmet, and then summoned a practice saber off the wall, waiting till Harry had placed the helmet on, he held his blade in an easy Makashi stance, "whenever you're ready Padawan", he said._

_Harry grimaced slightly. Form II: Makashi, also known as The Way of the Yasalmiri or The Contention Form, was the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Form I: Shii-Cho, Makashi was the most dueling centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild sweeping motions, Form II allowed even an initiate to the style to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding punishment. Elegant and focused it was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents._

_Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Makashi bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts instead of raw strength delivered chops and slashes. However Makashi was not without its weaknesses, being sorely ineffective against multiple opponents and failing to address the Issue of blast deflection._

_Weighing the pros and cons of the various forms he had learnt so far Harry Decided to go with the Djem So variant of Form V: Shien._ _Originally Shien was developed from the third form Soresu, a pure defensive form that left many Jedi unhappy. So Shien was made, focusing heavily on blast deflection, as well as impenetrable defense that was immediately followed up by a powerful attack, enhanced by physical or Force imbued strength. The Djem So variant of Shien was a more aggressive style, where the fighter controlled the fight, making the opponent attack so he could use their strength against them before retaliating with a rapid salvo of power attacks, meant to batter away more stylized defense._

_Tightening his hold on his saber Harry charged Zallow, smashing his blade down from over his head against Master Zallow's head. Zallow easily blocked the strike and made a slight twist of his wrist that turned the block into a thrust against Harry's chest that he barely managed to avoid. Five more strikes followed, and Harry growled slightly as his arms had received three stings so far from the electric discharges in the practice sabers._

_All of a sudden the visor on his helmet slammed down and blocked his sight completely. Without a thought Harry dodged to the left, and acting purely on instinct, redirected a strike that was homing in on his head. Using the momentum of his movement he swung around and smashed his saber towards where he knew Zallow would be. The heavy strike was blocked and still following the strange feeling that was coursing through him, he ducked to avoid another head strike. His duck was immediately followed by a roll to the right to avoid the kick that was sent his way, and again on instinct he threw out his hand and sent a wave of pure concussive energy towards his Master who was forced to leap high to avoid the unexpected move._

"_Enough Padawan", Zallow said as he took hold of both sabers and sent them over to the racks. Removing the helmet from his head Harry was greeted to the sight of Zallow smiling at him. "That was very good Padawan, it took you less than seven months to do what most Padawans who have grown up in the Order need years of training to do…your instincts are most impressive, how did it feel"?_

_Harry grinned as he recollected the feelings that had nearly overwhelmed him when his sight was so abruptly cut off. "I felt so…alive Master, like I could see every move before it happened, I could feel your presence, the presence of others, it was like seeing for the first time"._

_Zallow smiled. "That is how the nature of the Force is. In time you will learn to tap into it at will. When you fully connect to the Force you may experience visions, past present and future…but the important thing is to remember that visions of the future must be treated carefully, what you see may be just one of hundreds of different possibilities". Harry bowed as he said, "Yes Master"._

**End Flashback:**

His training and skills had advanced quickly after that. Several hours each day he spent on strengthening his body and learning to tap into the Force. He learnt to use the Force to augment his already quite impressive strength, allowing him to perform impressive feats of acrobatics and deliver crushing blows with impeccable precision.

Evenings were usually spent discussing everything from the nature of the Force, to philosophy and history, or socializing with his peers. Yet, despite his growing skill he started to grow disillusioned with the Jedi. Often when he spoke with Master Zallow he felt that there was something that was hidden from him. Stern lectures about the dangers of emotion was given to him more than once, and except cryptic warnings of how emotion led to the Darkside he was never given any more detailed accounts of why.

Most Jedi had no problems accepting the words of the Masters at face value, however Harry who had lived a…relatively normal life before, with teenage problems and a Dark Lord after him could not accept that emotions was always a bad thing. Emotion and instinct as well as a good amount of luck had saved his hide more than once. The patronus for example was impossible to perform without a strong positive emotion.

However after yet another lecture about the dangers of emotions Harry had decided to let the subject lie. He had all the respect for his teachers, but that did not mean he had to let himself become a droid without emotion or desire, so he kept quiet and continued his Jedi training, while practicing late at night, trying to use his emotions to make him even faster and stronger than normal. His strongest emotions were passion and anger. Passion to master his training to the point where he would be elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight so he could search the archives at his leisure.

Zallow had told him that the only records they archives held of the ability to transport oneself instantaneously from one place to another was that it was a Sith technique, and no mentions of any artifacts with such properties were mentioned, yet Harry could sense the deception of his words, there was more to this than what they told him. This was partly why he also felt anger. Anger at the Jedi Council and his Master for keeping the full truth for him, anger at Voldemort for the suffering he had been exposed to throughout his life, anger at the Dursleys for the way they had raised him. Zallow had told him how anger was a tool of the Darkside, but surely there was no danger in righteous anger. So he continued with his training, unknowingly letting the tendrils of the Dark Side of the Force seep into him.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000 **

Now, four years after showing up at Coruscant Harry was considered one of the strongest and most skilled Padawans in the Order. Able to hold his own against Knights and Masters alike in saber combat, yet still he was kept back. He knew he was ready for the trials, but Zallow refused to see it. His dark musings were cut short however as a dark premonition seeped over him, and he nearly jumped in shock as the Force seemed to scream out a warning to him. Focusing on the ominous feeling his eyes were drawn out of the window to a sole Republic BT-7 Thunderclap gunship moving towards the Temple at high speed. Narrowing his eyes he spotted the lack of any sort of designations and the nose of the gunship seemed to be heavily reinforced with a thick layer of ablative armour with shock dampeners.

As the shuttle drew closer, he felt a dark presence right outside the Temple. As soon as he felt it he could feel the lives of six Temple Security Guards being snuffed out, stretching out with his feelings towards the gunship he was shocked to feel a nauseating darkness, that chilled him to the bone, and with a start he realized what was happening, The Temple was under attack, the war had finally reached Coruscant itself, but that didn't make sense.

The Sith had agreed to meet representatives of the Republic on Alderaan to discuss an end to the war. His confusion ended as soon as it came, and he was forced, rather unwillingly to compliment the master stroke of the Sith Empire. If they could take Coruscant they would have an invaluable bargaining tool. Cursing the Empire he ran towards the entrance hall of the Temple, noticing that he was far from the only Jedi to have felt the same thing. A Knight he didn't know the name of threw a lightsaber to him, and he and six other Jedi entered an alcove above the entrance to the Temple, only to watch in shock as the gunship he had spotted earlier smashed through the heavy doors, coming to a halt right behind a lone Sith Lord who was facing Master Zallow and six other Jedi. Not a single sound was heard for three seconds, until the doors of the gunship opened with a massive CLANG, and out came dozens of Sith in black robes and armour, their crimson lightsabers held high as they screamed their war cries.

Harry and the Jedi gathered about the hall reacted instantaneously by activating their lightsabers. His own blade that he had borrowed from the passing knight came forth with a comforting snap-hiss and the blue blade light up his face as he used the Force to augment his strength. With a massive leap he flew sixty feet through the air and slammed his lightsaber down with a powerful two handed strike towards the head of a masked Sith.

The Sith tried to block the oncoming attack, but the momentum of Harry's leap as well as the strength he himself had put into the strike plowed straight through the Sith's defense and Harry watched with horrified fascination and dread as his blue blade cleaved the head of his opponent all the way down to the neck. A wave of rage hit him, as he cursed the Sith. Because of them he was now a killer, because of the Sith his few friends here in the Temple were dying around him, he could see three fellow Jedi he had gotten to know, one of them a very beautiful young woman whom he had harboured a crush on lying dead on the floor.

'_Jedi code be damned'_, Harry thought as he blocked a strike from another Sith who had immediately stepped in to take over from the Sith Harry had killed earlier. Throwing caution to the wind he drew on his anger, letting the Force flow into him, letting his anger focus his strength and senses. He deflected another strike, and summersaulted over his opponent, kicking him in the back of his head as he did so. He landed into a crouch and stabbed his blue blade forward into the back of a Sith who was fighting Master Ovarre. Not waiting for any sign of gratitude he turned around and neatly decapitated the Sith he had jumped over. He grunted in pain as a Sith extended his hand and threw him into a pillar with the Force. The Sith smiled sickly as he clenched his fist and to Harry's shock he could feel his throat constrict, he was unable to breathe and his saber fell from his hand as his hands went to his throat. He tried in vain to break free of the hold, even as the Sith laughed at him. His eyes watered and gazing in despair around the hall he could see his Jedi brethren lying dead or dying all around him. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his head and chest, and he realized with shock that the tall Sith Lord who had led the attack had just impaled Zallow with his lightsaber. Hatred like he had never felt before filled him. Zallow, while strict had been a friend, a mentor and dare he say it even a father figure to him, and now he was dead. Killed by a Sith Lord who was gloating above his corpse.

With a scream of anger he managed to free himself from the Force Choke that the other Sith held him in, and drawing on his hatred he threw his hand out while shouting **"AVADA KEDAVRA"**, a wave of pure pleasure filled him, even as the green beam of death flew from his hand and slammed into the stupefied Sith who had just a second ago held him at his mercy. Basking at the deathscream of the Sith he could feel and hear through the Force Harry summoned the blue lightsaber at his feet into his hand, and with a snarl of anger he ran towards the tall masked Sith Lord that had murdered Zallow.

Harry was beyond reason now, all his thoughts were bent on destroying the person, no Monster that had killed his Master. Snarling he ducked under the blow from a Sith who stood in his way, and with a deft flick of his wrist he ran him through with his lightsaber. Not stopping he continued to run, sending a telekinetic blast of the Force at another Sith that stood in his way. The blast of the Force, fueled by his hatred and desperation was so powerful that it reduced the Sith to a smear of blood and bone across the floor. Finally he reached the Sith Lord whom had watched Harry's charge with interest. Seizing the initiative Harry delivered one bone shattering strike after another at the Sith Lord who slowly retreated while countering his every move. Harry's blue blade met the crimson blade of the Sith lord strike for strike. Their attacks moving faster than the normal eye could hope to follow. He grinned as he felt his victory was imminent, only to scream in pain as the Sith Lord unleashed a barrage of lighting from his hand directly into Harry's chest. Screaming in denial harry was chanceless to stop the following Force Push that sent him halfway across the hall. He smacked into a pillar and felt several bones break as he fell down to the floor, panting he tried to get up, only to scream as another Sith sent another barrage of lightning at him.

Eventually the lightning stopped, and he heaved dry sobs, his vocal chords so damaged from all the screaming that he didn't have a chance in hell to manage a sound. The realizations of what he had done swept over him as he lay broken on the floor. He had given in to the Dark Side of the Force. He could now understand why the masters warned him about the darkside, about the seductiveness of it. For those few minutes he had felt so powerful, like a master of life and death, but in his bloodlust he had become blind to the danger, and now he was going to die. _'I'm sorry Master, I failed you'_, he thought as the Sith who stood over him raised his crimson blade to finish him.

"**STOP"**, the dark mechanical voice of the Sith Lord he had been so desperate to kill yelled to his executioner. Making his way over to where harry was lying he motioned for the Sith who was going to kill him to lower his blade. **"This Jedi is exceptionally strong in the Force, and he has tasted the Dark Side of the Force. Put binders on him and make sure he receives medical attention on the fleet. Until he is ready he will serve as a slave"**, Without even bothering to wait for a reply the tall Sith walked away.

"You heard Lord Malgus", the Sith said as he beckoned two Imperial soldiers over. "Make sure he lives, but keep him restrained". The two soldiers saluted the Sith and fished out a pair of binders that they slapped on Harry. Right before he blacked out Harry noted with panic that he was cut off from the Force.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

**AN: So there we go, another part for you. The next part will be about Harry's time in enslavement, leading up to his eventual release. As I said before there will be some changes to questlines and such, but if you have played through the game you should be able to recognize most of it. One thing I can say right now is that I won't restrict myself to the so called 'classes' and 'skill trees' that are in swtor. Harry's abilities will be much more diverse, with things taken from all the classes/skill trees of the Sith Warrior and Inquisitor classes, as well as other stuff from canon literature.**

**Hopefully I will have the next part up by Sunday, Tuesday at the latest, and as always leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

**Also if someone wants to beta for me give me a PM. **

**Tellie571 out.**


End file.
